indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sudan Temple
The Sudan Temple was a Nubian pyramid located in the northern part of Sudan, at the base of some mountains next to a sandy desert. Located in a valley that was partially blocked from the desert were three pyramids arranged facing each other, with some smaller buildings in between them. Over time, the smaller buildings fell into ruins. Several of the stone faces of the mountains around the complex were carved into large ram's head reliefs. While the main entrance to the temple was found at the base of the pyramid on the desert floor, a back tunnel, with an entrance shaped like a human skull, connected from a canyon in the mountains to an ancient bridge that led to the back entrance of the temple. The temple and surrounding buildings were decorated with a ram's head motif. The interior of the temple utilized a set of oil reservoirs which could be used for lighting. The main chamber of the temple held the Ram's Head Bust on a central dais. Adventures at the Sudan Temple In 1939, Magnus Völler arrived at the site, along with a group of German desert commandos, despite being in British-run territory. They set up a base camp next to the temple and began excavation, and set up an airstrip for bringing in supplies. Indiana Jones arrived at the site, hoping to retrieve ancient artifacts from Nubian ruins before looters and graverobbers could find them. He was surprised to see Nazi activity and stayed out of sight in the mountains. Jones discovered the back entrance to the temple, and found several treasures in the canyons and cave passages: a Nubian BustIndiana Jones and the Staff of Kings, and a Limestone TabletIndiana Jones and the Staff of Kings, as well as a Nubian PlateIndiana Jones and the Staff of Kings Scavenger Hunt inside the temple. Avoiding some collapsing sections of the temple, Jones reached the main chamber and retrieved the ram's head statuette. Reaching the main entryway, he was confronted by a Nazi soldier and Völler. Forced to turn over the treasure, Jones tossed it at the soldier, who caught it, but almost fell into a deep pit. Völler went to grab the relic from the soldier, and Jones escaped through the main entrance, bringing down the scaffolding to seal Völler inside. Rushing into the Nazi camp, Jones fought his way through several of the commandos, using his fists and his whip. He also retrieved a Gold Ram's Head from an open tent. Passing through an ancient side room, Jones emerged in the camp's supply area. A Nazi guard in an outpost tower opened fire, causing Jones to temporarily take cover while his escape route was blocked. Fighting his way through several soldiers, Jones hopped into a truck and rammed the guard tower, toppling it. Driving onto the airstrip, Jones pulled alongside a biplane taking off and jumped aboard. Jones punched out the pilot and flew the plane through a series of winding canyons while being shot at by other German planes. Reaching the end of the canyons, Jones managed to escape from his pursuers, and headed out of Sudan. Behind the scenes One of the mountains that separated the valley from the main desert matches the outline of the Paramount Pictures logo, and serves as the opening shot in the story for the Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings video game. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings Scavenger Hunt'' Notes and references Category:Archaeological Sites